Conventional lawn bags are frequently difficult for one person to use efficiently. Typical plastic lawn bags are pliable and limp. As a result, someone wishing to deposit leaves or grass clippings into a bag must hold the bag open while simultaneously filling the bag with leaves, clippings and lawn debris. Devices are known which hold a bag open for this purpose. One of the problems associated with existing frames is that they are formed with complex, difficult-to-manufacture parts or with special fasteners in order to grip the slippery surface of a lawn bag. Many such frames have the additional drawback of requiring assembly of multiple parts.
Plastic trash bag holders for collecting lawn debris are well known in the art. Examples of such bag holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,344; 4,615,743; 4,023,842; 4,006,928; and 5,011,103. The bag holders disclosed in those patents suffer from many of the deficiencies described above. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a free-standing frame requiring no assembly about which a plastic lawn bag can be easily secured, so as to minimize the time required to both assemble the frame and secure the bag to the frame.